A Walk
by Kalidescope
Summary: My name? Ren Tao. That’s all I can really say about myself. I’m not exactly what you’d consider “social”. Not that I really care about friendship. To be honest, there aren’t really many things I do care about. Well, there is an exception. Him.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING! if i did i would have more Faust VIII scenes.

* * *

Today was no ordinary day, that's for sure. You see, today was not going to suck like every other day of my life.

My name? Ren Tao. That's all I can really say about myself. I'm not exactly what you'd consider "social". Not that I really care about friendship. To be honest, there aren't really many things I do care about. Well, there is an exception. Him.

His name? Horohoro Usui. He's one of those guys that everybody likes. He's got more friends than he can count. (More than 20) I'd consider him an acquaintance at most, since we are on speaking terms and I see him often. In case you didn't catch it the first time, I'm not big on that "BFF" crap. He lives on my street, and is also in my gym class.

Not that I'm complaining that I get to see him half naked in gym every day. Nope. No way. No sir.

-----

When the time called, if I put my mind to it, I could get what I wanted. This was one of those times. We'd just finished P.E., the last class of the day. Most people had finished changing and gone home, but Horohoro was taking his time to change today.

Not that I was getting turned on by him slowly stripping beside of me. Nope. No way. No sir.

He had just taken off his shirt and suddenly realized that his backpack was not in his locker. Surprise Surprise.

"Aww shit! Why now?" Horohoro said with a loud groan. I just smiled, my golden eyes dancing with amusement at the sight.

Not that I was happy Horohoro was making stimulating moaning sounds while he was shirtless. Nope. No way. Ok, you get it.

"What's wrong, Horohoro?" I questioned nonchalantly, cocking an eyebrow. He turned to look at me as I pulled on my shirt (quite slowly I might add)

"I have a fucking math project due and all my stuff's gone, that's what. Aargh, Mr. Tokagero's gonna kill me…."

"Mr Tokagero? He's tough…" I tried to sound sympathetic, but sympathy wasn't really my thing.

"I know! And he makes his class, like, impossible" Horohoro groaned.

Honestly, what class isn't for you? I couldn't help but wonder.

So he got me too help him "look" for his backpack. Of course, I didn't have to look. Once he left to go search the lost and found, I pulled his old blue backpack out of my locker.

"Oh thank God you found it!" Horohoro exclaimed as he approached me. Luckily, he didn't bother to ask where it had been. He gave me that ridiculous moronic grin that made my body heat rise a few degrees and something get awfully tight in my jeans. Oh great. "Hey, we better get going. Wanna walk together?" Horohoro asked, completely unaware of Ren Jr. in my pants trying to make himself known.

"Sure," I said, trying to sound calm. It ended up sounding a little more labored than I would have liked. I didn't really plan on getting so excited by walking with this guy.

---

I suck at walking with people. I never know what to do, besides left, right, left, right. I'm such a boring walker. We ended up making our way down the five blocks to our neighborhood hardly saying a word. Correction: I did. That moron Horohoro never stops talking. Fortunately, I was able to shoot down all of his questions with a 'me too'. I'd figured out if you agree with people, they leave you alone.

Actually, I had my mind on other things. There was something kind of important- ok, really important- I was planning on telling the Ainu. It was all connected to why I'd hidden his backpack. Today was one of the rare days Horohoro did not have study hall or detention. So I wanted to make sure that I got to walk with him, and slowing him down seemed like a good way to do it.

Eventually, the bastard brought up crushes and all that high school crap. Oh damn him.

"Say, you like anyone?" He asked. This was about his millionth question.

"Romantically?"

"Yeah. Personally, I'm saving myself for someone special"

"Me too," I said, just to get him to stop. I wasn't sure if he'd meant was waiting for that certain person, or he already had them in mind, but I was going to hope he didn't have anyone. Yet.

We'd reached the park and it was almost time to go our separate ways. I stopped abruptly when we were under a tree. Horohoro walked a few more feet and then halted, realizing I wasn't walking anymore.

"Hey Ren?" Oh God, I loved it when he said my name. "What's wrong? You tired or some-"

"Horohoro, I need to say something to you."

"Kay"

I was a bit thrown off by his calmness, since I was certainly very anxious. "Well… you see… I-I'm sorta… uh… I'm"

"Gay?" He asked, finishing my sentence. "I noticed," throwing a glance near my abdomen.

Damn my hormones. "Yeah, I am. For you…" I looked up at him not quite sure how to word this confession. Our eyes met, and I looked deeply into crystal blue orbs. A light breeze toyed with his hair and I could see faint muscle lines underneath his fitting shirt. He was so beautiful…

This was it. This was the moment I'd pictured so long. This was when the boy I had lusted over all these years would finally claim me as his…

Instead of embracing me and everything not G-rated I wanted him to do to me, Horohoro smirked. "Well that's good, because I've been 'gay for you' for years," he said, mocking my wording choice.

I stopped. I stared. I gaped. "Wait, you like me? I'm the 'special someone'?" I was nearly screaming in delight. I hadn't shown this much emotion since Jayde was kicked off America's Next Top Model. Damn, I was really gay.

Then Horohoro gave me goofy smile of his. He stepped up to me and pushed my chin up with his index finger. "You dork. Yes, I like you. You're not so bad on the eyes, you know."

I didn't really care that what he had just said sounded like it came from a pervy old man. I had other things to get straight. "But why didn't you just tell me earlier?" I could not believe this.

"Because silly," he said with a wink, "I've never been good at taking the lead."

Oh.

My.

God.

Whatever composure I had left dissapeared just then. I practically tackled the Ainu, smashing my lips to his clumsily. Needless to say it caused him to stumble back against the tree we were still under. I had him pinned up against the tree and placed my hands on either side of his head. Perfect.

Horohoro slowly snaked his arms around my waist and gave me that perfect, insane grin. I took that as reason to continue. I leaned in for another deeper (and might I add hotter) kiss, pressing bodies together. I slowly began to nibble on his earlobe, earning myself a groan.

I pulled back, and once again looked into those ice blue eyes. Even a lovebale little moron like Horohoro could figure out what I wanted. Apparently I wasn't the only one, since he grabbed my wrist and quickly began pulling me in the direction of his house. Let's just say Ren Jr. finally got the attention he'd been seeking.

I made a mental note to walk with Horohoro more often.


End file.
